


I Got My Eyes on You

by DarthSuki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, M/M, Other, Shyness, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Connor accidentally catches you and Hank having sex, although it's not quite so accidental in the end. He tries to filter through his thoughts and feelings for the both of you and the fact that the heat in his stomach isn't just a system error all at the same time, wanting nothing more than to be between you both.





	I Got My Eyes on You

Connor hadn’t meant to catch the moment. He hadn’t meant to see such a sweet, intimate encounter between the two of you and-

No, that was a lie.

Connor wasn’t an idiot, and he certainly knew more than enough to recognize the sounds that had been coming from the bedroom. Even he couldn’t get by with the lie of ‘ _I thought you were hurt’_ when he knew full well the difference between pained groaning and pleasured sobbing. 

He knew what he was going to see, but yet Connor still slipped into the hallway, still carefully stepped to the door of Hank’s bedroom, still peered through the thin crack to see the scene just beyond.

* * *

He saw you bent over the foot of the bed, with Hank standing just behind you. His hands were pressed to your hips, pulling you against his body in even, powerful thrusts that Connor started to unwittingly count off.

_Even rhythm, steady heart rate, approximately 60-80 thrusts per minute._

Try as he might, Connor simply couldn’t get the quiet messages out of his thoughts, noting one detail after the other; the sweat beading on Hank’s skin, rolling down his back--the way you clutched the bedsheets between your fingers, the wide stance of your legs, enticing Hank to fuck you all the deeper.

Connor can hear every whisper, every muted growl that pours from Hank’s lips. He can see it all, but the one thing he’s missing out on is the sight of your face. You’re turned away from the door, after all, with your head gently tucked into the blanket simply to focus on the pleasure filling your body. 

It hurts.

It hurts not to see your face. Connor feels a twisting annoyance somewhere in the center of his chest from this, the impersonal angle in which he is a voyeur to your and Hank’s sexual encounter. He hates it. The man takes a little step closer, his system feeling warm and tantalized by the scene on the other side of the door--he knows the distance of a couple inches won’t make any shred of difference.

He hears your voice moaning, sobbing out Hank’s name--it sounds like a song, a blazing song of heat and wants all mixed with euphoria. For the first time, Connor dimly realizes just how hot his systems are--his internal cooling unit is having a hard time keeping his internal temperature down. But that’s not the hardest thing to deal with; system errors is all one thing of its own, easy issues he’s already familiar with, knows how to fix and move through like any recurring problem. 

There’s just something more pulling at his chest, something that Connor is damningly unfamiliar with--at least in such a level that he feels right then and there. It’s something deep and hot and hard in his belly:

 _He wants_.

He wants to see your face, he wants to feel Hank’s hands, he wants to bury himself in your heat at the same time that Hank is sliding inside him. He wants to feel gripping fingertips on his skin and the tight heat around his cock, a voice begging just as loud as his own, filling the hot air with careless abandon.

The carnal lust is new to Connor, fresh to his mind and unbridled in desire--he didn’t know how to handle it. 

It wasn’t just something he could forget or something to set aside and ignore--not when his legs felt like solid iron and he can’t find the will to move from the spot. He presses one hand to the doorframe, gulping down a stone in his throat that had to be merely perceived than an actual malfunction.

Your moans got louder as Hank started to move harder, his pattern of thrusts starting to lose rhythm.

_Close to climax._

Connor found himself breathing, heavily, as he watched the scene unfold. Seconds ticked by thick and hot as Hank’s hands gripped your hips even harder, yanking you back for the final few, hard thrusts burying himself inside of your tight heat--

And Connor heard the two of you moan.

_It’s beautiful._

There’s something to animalistic about it, watching the two of you find the end together--Connor simply couldn’t look away from it.

His mind was ablaze with thoughts, so many that he could barely filter through them, push himself through one error message after another of his overheating system. His stomach felt tense and his thirium pump was thumping so hard that he could  _hear_  it in his ears. It was nearly deafening, but it was all so worth it when he got to see that pinnacle moment of climax.

And then your face, turning from being pressed into the bed. You turned your face to the side and hummed in delight as Hank took a few extra moments inside of you. Connor could finally see the heat on your face, the delight in your smile--

The bright curiosity in your eyes when they met his.

_Fuck._

Despite it all, the gentle, afterglow-filled curiosity wasn’t replaced by shock or surprise. It lingered in your face for a moment before your eyes shifted to Hank’s.

“I think we had a bit of an audience,” Connor hears you murmur, amusement tinged on your lips. “Maybe we should invite him in now?”

“Had half a’ mind that he was going to trip through the doorway or something,” Hank chuckled in return, gently pulling out of your heat. That’s when he too finally turned to look at Connor, who was still standing in the cracked-open doorway. He looked frozen in place, a deer caught in the headlights with his wide, soft brown eyes looking from Hank to you, over and over again as he tried to come up with a response that would have been appropriate.

_But what in the world was appropriate in a situation like this?_

Connor simply watched, his lips moving but no words coming out. You settled on the bed, legs open in a motion he quickly realized was  _inviting_  of all things.

“C’mere and let us take care of you,” You cooed, curling a finger in his direction in a gentle request to come close. “Something tells me you want a bit of this action.”

It took a few moments, Connor’s face lighting up a bright blue while his LED flashed between blue and yellow, thinking. He considered it all, glanced between your and Hank’s eyes, and then took a careful step into the room.


End file.
